The Truth Beneath the Rose
by Lynn Rivers
Summary: 15 years have passed & Sarah is no longer the naive little girl she once was. However, she still clings to the memory of her Goblin King. When fate intervenes and they meet again, will Jareth win her heart?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER **I do not own the original storyline, plot, characters, or music of the 1986 film 'Labyrinth'. All copyrights go to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"You have no power over me." The moment the words escaped Sarah's lips, he lost all of his control and let the crystal he was holding drop. His lungs clung to the last breath he had taken and he embraced the heartache that overpowered his entire being. Jareth, the Goblin King, had been defeated. With a gust of wind, the clothing he had been wearing fell to the floor and magic devoured the room. His once human-like body had now turned into an owl and was no longer in the palace. Instead, Jareth found himself in front of the young girl who had brought upon his troubles. He met her eyes for the last time and flew out of the window.<p>

Although he had the physical ability to fly, his heart was too heavy for him to carry on. Jareth landed on a tree branch that overlooked Sarah's room and watched what the young girl proceeded to do. He couldn't hear what she was saying but after several minutes of watching her, he saw the 'party' unfold. It was too much for him to bear. How could she be celebrating while he suffer a broken heart. 'No,' he thought to himself. 'This is not the end. We will meet again.' Jareth didn't know if his promise would actually follow through but it was enough for him to feel a sense of relief and be able to fly home. As he did so, a confused Sarah watched from her window.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Sarah awoke to find her bedroom a complete mess from the night before. If her stepmother, Karen, walked in and saw the disorder, she would be grounded. Before that could happen, Sarah hopped up from her bed and began picking up things as quickly as she possibly could. When she couldn't pick up any more, she dumped the pile on her bed to see what the items were. Most of them were toys and she realized that she no longer needed them. The realization brought her back to the events of last night, more precisely, the trash lady. In trying to get her to forget her brother, the trash lady made her realize that her toys were just that: trash. Now that she was back in her own reality, she had the chance to throw the unneeded items away. Sarah made a pile of the things she was going to throw away and put away the items she wanted to keep. All in all, she kept only a handful of toy items. More specifically, her fiery doll, music box, Hoggle bookend, Sir Didymus and Ludo stuffed animals, and her Jareth figurine. "Jareth," she whispered under her breath. Just saying his name made Sarah's heart ache. She felt guilty about how she had treated him. And the worst part was that she didn't say goodbye.<p>

Later that day, Sarah had a sit down with her stepmother and her father during Toby's nap. When she had asked to talk to them, both had began to fret. Of course, when they had all sat down on the couch, their worry was lifted from their shoulders. Sarah sat across from both of them, her hands in her lap and leaning forward. "Dad, Karen….I had a revelation last night and I've realized that I've been acting like a spoiled brat. I want to apologize. No one except me has the power to change that so that's exactly what I am going to do. Change." She took a deep breath before looking at Karen. "You've never been mean to me. I actually think you're pretty nice." At this point, Karen had put an arm around her stepdaughter and Sarah leaned her head on her shoulder. "I was wondering if I could call you mom…" Without hesitation, the two women embraced. It was the start of a close relationship.

* * *

><p>In the Underground, Jareth was slumped over in his throne, his legs on the armrest and his hands folded. The throne room was empty and locked, giving him time to think. In front of him was a crystal in which displayed the events that were going on above him. Sarah's life, to be exact. He watched with understanding as the girl who had beaten his labyrinth was now becoming a better person. The Goblin King smiled slightly but inside, he was screaming. Although he was hurt, he would never let his guard down or cry for a mere mortal. But she wasn't a mere mortal….she was Sarah, and no matter how much he denied it, he would always love her.<p>

Jareth stood from his throne and as he did, the crystal popped like a bubble. He strode to the doors and they opened. The ballroom lay behind them and everything was like it was when Sarah was there. He smiled, but this time he did so with joy at the memories the room held. Although there was shattered glass, it was still a lovely room. With a snap of his fingers, the glass picked itself back up and fixed itself. Jareth snapped again and a very elegant stand formed in the center of the ballroom. He conjured up a crystal that displayed the night that Sarah and he danced. It was the most precious thing he had. With that said, he stepped forward and placed the crystal inside of the stand to be well guarded. He would protect it with his life. It was all he had left of Sarah.

* * *

><p>During the course of 15 years, Jareth watched over his precious thing. He was there when she graduated from High School. He was there when she first got her heart broken. He was there when she got her college degree. He was there when she began working as a 2nd grade teacher. Everything she did, he watched her do. Jareth thought of himself as her guardian angel since she didn't see him, but at times he thought that she could sense him… In those few instances, it was as if their two hearts were pounding as one and that they were not so far away from each other. He cherished every one of those moments.<p>

On his part, Jareth changed as well. He wasn't as cold as before, choosing to be more open to change and discussion. When Sarah had left, he even decided to make Hoggle his personal gardener. Well, he didn't actually have a garden at the time but he had one made for when Sarah returned. It was in his plans to woo her to him, marry her, and make her his Goblin Queen. In order to do that, he had to change. That was why he had hired Hoggle as his gardener - although it took a lot of convincing. For Sarah's other friends, he had special accommodations. Sir Didymus and his trusty steed, Ambrosius, were honored and put in charge of a military unit. Ludo was given his own lodgings in the forest with all the berries he could eat (and all the rocks he wanted). Hoggle, preferred to stay as gardener and didn't trust Jareth, much to his disappointment. In private, Jareth had overheard Hoggle refer to him as his 'royal ratness'. Although angry at the disrespect, he didn't do anything for fear of earning more hatred from the one he loved. Yes, he endured several hardships during the 15 years since Sarah had beaten his Labyrinth. Was it worth it?


	2. Chapter 2

Ocean waves rolled by one after another after another. Each one came crashing down against the rocks in the sand. The rocks led to a formation that wasn't a boulder but not quite a mountain. Standing on top of it and looking over the Pacific was a woman wearing a flowing silken white dress. The woman's dark brown hair was blowing in the wind and she seemed content to gaze at the sea. Suddenly, she wasn't alone. A man dressed in gallant attire - black boots, tight polyester pants, and a white poet's shirt, revealing a small portion of the man's chest. Unlike the woman's hair, his was pale and golden and staying in it's lovely form. However, his presence had no effect on the woman in front of him. Her gaze was true to the sea before her. When his gloved hands grasped her shoulders, all the woman did was smile. "You've come for me," she whispered. The mystery man leaned forward and responded quietly in her ear, "I'll always come for you." At his words, the woman turned to be met by mismatched eyes. She found herself leaning forward, her lips searching out for the man's. As their lips neared, she began to close her eyes. So close when, RING! RING! RING!

Sarah Williams' eyes flew open at the horrid sound of her alarm clock bringing her back to reality. It took her a moment before she was able to sit up. Immediately, she ran her fingers through her hair and let out a groan of despair. This was the 4th time she had the dream that month. And every time, she got closer and closer to kissing the man of her dreams - Jareth. "It's just a dream. Not get your lazy butt up." No, she wasn't crazy but sometimes Sarah had to give herself the incentive to get out of bed or else she would fall back asleep and hope for the same dream. This dream especially…. With another groan, she forced herself out of bed and went directly to her bathroom to splash some water on her face. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she could have sworn that she had seen Jareth in the corner of her eye. She turned to check and found herself staring at absolutely nothing. Sarah bit down on her lower lip and looked at herself in the mirror. Her green eyes shimmered with small tears. She lifted her hands to wipe them away. The rest of the morning went by in silence as she got ready for work.

* * *

><p>The Goblin King sat hunched over on the side of his bed, wearing only his pants, gazing at a crystal. Inside of it was the dream he was projecting to his beloved Sarah. However, he did not calculate the timing….again. Although he wanted the kiss to occur in the dreams, it was working to his advantage. Sarah had come to crave him. He growled and stood up. "RORY!" In less than a minute, a medium-sized goblin came running into Jareth's private chambers and scurried over to him. "Y-y-yes, your h-highness," the goblin asked. Jareth rolled his eyes at his subject's stuttering but continued nonetheless. "I want you to tell the blacksmith that I want a necklace made of the purest of gold. On the end of it, I want this," he opened his hand and a very small crystal appeared. In the morning light, rainbows reflected off of it. Rory's mouth dropped in awe of the beauty of it. As Jareth handed it to him, he paused. "If anything happens to this, I will dip you head first in the Bog of Eternal Stench." The goblin nodded and carefully took the precious object. "Y-yes, m-m-master." Without lingering any longer, Rory scurried out of the room and went to find the blacksmith. Jareth sighed and walked to the window, looking over his Labyrinth. "Oh, Sarah. I want you home."<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss Williams!" Abigail Jenkins was raising her hand enthusiastically in the air. The other students rolled their eyes but Sarah couldn't help giggling before answering, "Yes, silly goose." The little girl stood up, her strawberry blond bob flowing with her movements. "You said that you were going to read us a story." Sarah had remembered her promise but this little girl was always so enthusiastic about when she read to the class. Her second grade students this year were the most enthusiastic bunch yet. "Yes, I did, didn't I? Well, how about you go and pick out a book." Abigail's brown eyes almost burst out of her head and she rushed to find a book. She rushed over to the small bookshelf and looked over the neatly organized books. None really caught her eye and she rolled her eyes, seeing a small red book on the corner of Miss Williams' desk. She picked it up, noticing it was old, but she handed it to her teacher anyway. "I want you to read this book. Lab…lab…" Sarah saw the red book and gasped slightly. "Labyrinth, dear. And no. We are not going to read this book. Please go and put it back on my desk." Sarah hadn't realized she had brought it with her that day. Although she usually carried it in her purse, it wasn't something she usually left out.<p>

Abigail, although disappointed, put the book back on Miss Williams' desk. She looked over at the shelf and chose another book, handing it to the teacher. "The Secret Garden. Now that's a good book." Abigail feigned a smile and walked back to her original seat. As she did so, she took one more glance at the red book. "Labyrinth", the small girl whispered under her breath. She looked over her shoulder to see Miss Williams' starting to read so she took this opportunity to take the red book. She would bring it back to tomorrow so she wasn't stealing, right? Without further hesitation, the child took the book and put it in her backpack. Sarah didn't know the book was gone until it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah stayed after school that day to prepare for the next day's curriculum. She had promised the students that they would do a science experiment tomorrow and the class seemed very excited. Especially Connor and Lacey - they were her little scientists. She giggled at the thought of the seven year olds dressed in lab coats and goggles. Oh, how much she loved her job!

Since she didn't have any children, the school was an outlet for her to spend time with kids. But deep down, she really wanted to have a family. "But you need a man to do that, Sarah. Don't be so stupid," she murmured to herself. Sarah knew that she was attractive, she had dark brown hair and green eyes with very feminine features, but the knowledge didn't help the fact that she didn't want a man. There was only one man she thought about and he still haunted her dreams. With a sigh, she sat down on her office chair and leaned back, closing her eyes. When she did, all she could focus on was a man with mismatched eyes, blond spiked hair, and a lovely face. Sarah smiled at the thought of the Goblin King. As she opened her eyes, she let out a deep breath and leaned forward onto her desk. In her mind, she kept on replaying the story of the Labyrinth and how the Goblin King had loved the girl…but ultimately she refused him. Sarah bit down on her lower lip, and she wished she could go back in time and just say yes. But that possibility was illogical and impossible. "It's not fair!" The only solace she found in that phrase was the knowledge that she still had her memories and the book. When she felt down, she would go and reread it. It was her happiness and exactly what the doctor had ordered.

A strand of hair fell in front of her eyes and she brushed it behind her ear and began scanning her desk for the little red book. When she didn't see it, she thought that maybe it was in a drawer. Sarah frantically began opening the drawers in her desk and searching until it was obvious that it was gone. "Abigail." Sarah grabbed her purse and left immediately to find her student before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Seven and a half year-old Abigail Jenkins was a clever girl. Only in the second grade yet she was reading at a fifth grade level. Some would say her intelligence came from growing up in such a good environment but the truth was, she used school and books as an escape.<p>

Abigail's mother died giving birth to her and her father had raised her alone. That is, until Jack Jenkins met Sally. In the end, the two ended up getting married and Sally tried very hard to get her new stepdaughter to like her. Abigail refused to accept the woman who had stolen her daddy away from her. He didn't spend as much time with her as he had before Sally had come along. "Abbey," he would say, "Sally loves you. I love you. We only want the best for you." And then, the baby came along. Within a year of her father remarrying, baby Marie arrived. The child was born with warm brown eyes and honey colored hair. All Abigail ever heard were endearments for the new baby. Her daddy always bragged about his 'little angel'. But wasn't she his little angel, too? Abigail felt as if she was forgotten.

When she started second grade, she instantly made a connection with her teacher, Miss Williams. Abigail studied hard and always tried to impress her. Miss Williams even gave her an award once for her good behavior. In a way, she had adopted her teacher as a mother figure. That was why she felt guilty about taking the book.

The moment she had gotten home from school, Abigail ran upstairs and sat down in her bedroom with the door shut, her hands clinging to the book she had 'borrowed'. There were no locks on her door so she pushed a chair against it in case her daddy or Sally came looking. She stayed in her room for hours, just reading the book. By the time dinner was ready, she had finished it.

During dinner, her daddy and Sally tried to get her to eat broccoli but she refused. Only when Marie started to cry did her parents back down and leave her alone. Even her father left to check on her 6 month old baby sister. "It's not fair!" Maybe Abigail had more in common with her teacher than she realized.

* * *

><p>It took Sarah Williams a good hour to find Abigail's house and 20 minutes to get past the community gate. When she finally was able to enter the premises, she was in shock by all of the lovely homes she passed. As she drove her grey Kia down the street, she watched closely for the address, stopping in front of the one that belonged to Abigail Jenkins. "Bingo!" Sarah pulled over to the right and parked. After grabbing her purse, she headed towards the lovely green house.<p>

As she knocked the door, she noticed that the door knocker was similar to the one that was in the Labyrinth. She crinkled her eyebrows at the irony of the matter but pushed the thought away, deciding to actually knock. Only moments later did someone open the door. It was a man who looked to be in his early 30's. "Can I help you?" the man said. "Hello, Mr. Jenkins. I am Miss Williams - Abigail's teacher. Is she home? It's kind of important." As soon as she introduced herself, the man's attitude turned to a more familiar one. "Abbey talks about you all of the time. Come on in." Sarah smiled and nodded, walking inside of the house. As she walked forward a bit, she could see a blond-haired woman in the kitchen wearing an apron and rubber gloves. She didn't have time to say anything before Mr. Jenkins turned to her again. "I'm Jack, Abigail's father. I've never had a teacher come to the house before. Is something wrong?" At this, the blond stopped what she was doing and walked into the room. "Honey," the woman asked, "What's going on?" Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled. "This is Miss Williams, Abbey's teacher." He turned back to Sarah and she cleared her throat before answering. "No, nothing is wrong. It's just that I thing she might have taken a book home by mistake. Do you know where she might be?" The blond spoke up. "She's in the nursery with Marie. I asked her to read her sister a story. You can go in if you'd like." The woman proceeded to point to where the room was. "Thank-you," Sarah said over her shoulder as she walked quickly into the nursery.

* * *

><p>"Do this, do that!" Abigail was not at all happy at having to read to Marie. Sally said it was so that she could be a big sister. She never wanted a little sister in the first place so why did she have to deal with the baby? Nonetheless, her stepmother had left her alone to read to her sister. Abigail had chosen The Three Bears and began to read it when Marie started to cry. She walked over to the crib and scowled. "Why do you have to be so loud. You're such a stinky baby!" The seven year old closed the book she was reading and took out the little red one she had been reading earlier. She smiled, remembering the story in it. "I've got a better story for you, Marie." Abigail sat down on the rocking chair by the crib and began to speak. "Once upon a time, there was a girl with a mean step mommy. She had to read to her stinky sister. Then she didn't want to anymore so she said magical words." At this point, Abigail wriggled her fingers as if doing magic. "I wish that the goblins would come and take you away right now!" As soon as she began the sentence, the door opened with Miss Williams standing there in complete horror but it was too late.<p>

She was too late. The words had been spoken and Sarah watched as the window of the nursery flew open and the baby in the crib disappeared. Abigail stared at her in complete shock at her presence but grew frightened when things started to unfold. A snow white owl entered the nursery through the window and a man took his place. Sarah's heart started to beat faster than ever before when she saw the man of her dreams. "Jareth," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** I'd like to take a moment to introduce myself to those of you who have been reading. I'm Lynn and this is my first fanfiction. I am trying to write each chapter within 7 days of each other. With that said, I hope to have the next chapter up very soon.

P.S. - One thing that keeps me motivated are reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth's only duty was to care for wished away children. Never in a hundred years would he expect he would be reunited with his beloved Sarah through the same wish that introduced them. But there she was - right in front of him…..but something was wrong. She wasn't the person who had wished the child away. The little girl in front of Sarah was…..Abigail Jenkins. Looking from the little girl to _his_ woman, he began to put the puzzle pieces together. Jareth knew that Sarah was a teacher and that she didn't have any children, so the girl had to be a student.

The shock of it was enough to throw anyone in a state of semi-panic but Jareth wasn't that someone - he was the Goblin King and he had a duty to complete his task. So without any more thoughts, he stepped forward, not letting any of his emotion show. His demeanor seemed emotionless and cold although he knew that Sarah knew what he was truly feeling.

As he stepped forward, the little girl began to speak. "W-who are you?" Jareth got down on one knee before the small child and made eye contact. "I am the Goblin King. You asked your sister be taken and I have come to fulfill your wish." Jareth bit down on the inside of his cheek, trying not to look up at Sarah. After a moment, he heard the girl speak up. "I need Marie back…I'll get in trouble if she is gone…and besides, I'm already in trouble." Abigail leaned forward and whispered in Jareth's ear, "I stole Miss Williams' book and she is mad I think." It amazed him how such a small child would not fear him. Then again, he had taken a softer approach to the girl, if not for Sarah's sake. However, he still had to be somewhat forceful. Jareth stood up and looked down at the child. "I believe you, Abigail. Yet, you still wished your sister away and you must run my Labyrinth to get her back…" he paused and finally made eye contact with Sarah, his heart almost stopping in his chest. "I am willing to make a deal with you." The statement was not meant for the little girl but for the green-eyed Sarah.

* * *

><p>As events began to unfold before her eyes, Sarah Williams felt as if the air had been sucked from her lungs. She couldn't speak. All she could do was watch as Jareth - no! - the Goblin King, negotiated with her student. His actions were kinder than when he had collected her for her run of the Labyrinth. Nonetheless, she was thankful for him not scaring little Abigail. Everything seemed so familiar to her. He was even wearing the same dark royal garments. But his attitude was softer…. The change left Sarah in a haze and she zoned into the present occurrences.<p>

Just as words were exchanged, the reality of what was going to happen hit her. Abigail, her 7-year old student, was going to have to run the Labyrinth in 13 hours in order to rescue her baby sister. Oh, God! Just the thought made her blood run cold. How could she stand by and watch as this little girl was being prepared to face dangers untold…. She stepped forward as if to get Jareth's attention and when she did so, he stood and made eye contact with him. "I am willing to make a deal with you," the Goblin King said.

Sarah's jaw dropped at the realization that he was negotiating with her - the person who had beaten his Labyrinth! She knew that this was an opportunity not to be trifled with so she took another step forward. Then another and another. When she reached Abigail, she put her hands on the girl's shoulder and turned her around and got on one knee. She looked the little girl in the eye and smiled slightly. "I'm so sorry, Miss Williams!" The little girl started to cry and Sarah pulled the girl into an embrace. "I am not angry with you, sweetheart. I know you didn't mean for this to happen." She gently rubbed the girl's back and after a few moments, she pulled back so she could make eye contact with her student. "I am going to get your sister back but you need to trust me." She watched as Abigail nodded. She gave the girl in front of her another hug and stood up, looking Jareth directly in the eye. "What is the deal?" Her heart began to beat rapidly as she heard his response. "I'll return the child if you'll return with me. Permanently."

* * *

><p>Jareth almost regretted giving Sarah such a choice but after he said it, he felt more sure of himself. Both of them were stubborn and definitely unwilling to admit their feelings to the other. So why not push things along? It had been 15 years since they had last seen each other and maybe the fates had decided to speed up their reunion. Although he had been preparing in wooing his beloved Sarah back to the Underground, perhaps this was the way it was supposed to happen. Of course, all of this hung on the balance of her answer. If she said yes, he would take her to the Goblin Castle and begin his ultimate design to woo her into falling in love with him like he had fallen in love with her. And eventually he would ask her to be his queen….but if she said no, he would lose it. He had given everything to this day and he wasn't going to lose Sarah again.<p>

* * *

><p>The question was one that took her by surprise. She hadn't anticipated such an ultimatum. Her heart did a flip in her chest at the realization that he was willing to take her back into his life. Sarah looked into the Goblin King's eyes and into his very soul. The truth hit her like a hurricane and she found her lips moving and her voice rising. "I accept." The reaction was natural and she didn't even weigh out the pros and cons of the situation. Her eyes were simply mesmerized by his mismatched ones.<p>

As their gaze locked, Sarah found herself moving towards him and taking his hand. The moment their hands met, the two of them vanished into thin air, leaving Abigail alone and in the crib, baby Marie let out a small cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah awoke several hours later in a giant bed with a white canopy. The clothes she had been wearing earlier had been replaced with a white silken gown - the same one she had worn in her dreams by the sea. The dress brought her mind back to reality and to the realization of what had happened. Where she was and who she was with. Sarah looked around the room, searching for any sign of Jareth. As she moved her head, she felt her hair against her neck. She lifted her hand and gently took hold of her hair, feeling that her brown tresses were in perfect ringlets. Sarah's hand went higher until she felt that she was wearing a gold circlet around her head. Her eyes widened at the thought and she got up from the bed she awoke in and ran to a vanity that was located in the bedchambers.

Looking in the mirror, she came face to face with a woman who looked like a goddess. The woman's features were dazzling and simply beautiful. It took Sarah a moment to realize that she was looking at her own reflection. Her hands touched her face and then her arms dropped. As she turned around, she almost ran into someone: Jareth. Her jaw dropped and she made eye contact. She just watched as his lips formed a perfect smile.

* * *

><p>The power of the transportation was too much for a human to withstand so when Jareth and Sarah appeared in the throne room of the Goblin Castle, she was unconscious. He picked up her limp body and stared at the woman in his arms - she was so beautiful! And she was his. The Goblin King smiled and sighed before starting to take his future queen to her bedchambers.<p>

He knew that Sarah would object to the thought of him changing her so he didn't. Instead, as he carried her into the bedroom, her clothes magically transitioned into the white gown from her dreams. She looked so much more lovely in real life than in a simple dream. But even thinking that made him shudder because it was due to dreams that they were together. And Sarah's beauty surpassed any situation one could put her in.

Once inside the bedchambers, Jareth laid his beloved on the bed that had been prepared. For several minutes, he just sat there staring at Sarah before he finally forced himself to leave. Before he did so, he leaned down and gently kissed Sarah's forehead. "You're mine now." With one last look, he transported himself into his throne room only to be met by a fretting Rory.

* * *

><p>The goblin in front of him stood trembling before Jareth. Poor Rory looked as if he was about to faint. "Y-y-y-our m-m-majesty. The High Queen Helena has called upon an audience." The goblin bowed as low as he possibly could before falling on his face. Jareth rolled his eyes and, using his magic, helped the goblin up. "Send her in, Rory." He watched as Rory fled the throne room.<p>

Barely 3 seconds had passed when a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes came marching into the throne woman. This woman - the High Queen Helena - was over 800 years old but appeared to be in her 20's. Although the Queen was beautiful, she was known to be cold and a stickler to rules….but Jareth knew that Helena had a soft spot to those who were loyal. "Jareth," the woman said.

Without waiting, Jareth stood and bowed before the High Queen. When he arose, she appeared in front of him and slapped his face, the sound echoing through the room. Jareth raised his hand to his cheek before glaring at Helena. "It's nice to see you, too, Helena." She snickered and began circling him. "You know, I've always admired you for your work. You're very good with children…but I see that the child that was wished away is still in her crib. Did you not hear the call?" She stopped in front of him and he raised his head. "Helena, I have been working for 15 years for one thing, one woman. When I saw the opportunity, I wasn't going to lose it. Although what I've done looks terrible, it is legal, I assure you." Jareth walked to the corner of the room where an old desk stood. On top of it was an old book. He opened it magically to the page he needed. "It is the Goblin King's duty to collect people who are wished away and to address the caller. Even if the words were not meaningful, the Goblin King must return to the Underground with a contestant," he read. Jareth looked up at the High Queen and sighed. "I addressed the caller and I brought someone back. The caller did not lay claim to run the Labyrinth so the contestant belongs to me." Helena began laughing stepped towards the desk, finally closing the book. "You're clever, Jareth. But remember, you still have to wait until the 13 hours are up." With that, Helena disappeared and Jareth let out a sigh of relief. He walked back over to his throne and sat clumsily in it.

* * *

><p>Sarah watched as Jareth's lips formed into a perfect smile. She caught herself staring before she was able to clear her throat and finally say something. "Uhh, so how long was I asleep?" Without hesitation, he responded, "13 hours exactly." Her eyebrows furrowed at the connection made with the running of the Labyrinth. "What about Abigail and her sister? Are they still at their home?" Jareth nodded and took hold of Sarah's hand. Immediately, she got goosebumps and felt her cheeks start to turn to a rosy shade of pink. "They are. When I make a promise, I do keep it." He raised her hand to his mouth and gently kissed his knuckles. "You are mine now, Sarah. Anything you want, everything you desire will be yours." Jareth let her hand go delicately and turned to walk out of the room. Sarah quickly ran after him. "Wait! Where are you going?" The Goblin King turned around to face her. "I assume you would want some time to gather yourself and make yourself at home. I do not want to disturb you." She bit down on her lip nervously and nodded. "Well, um, thank-you, but I kind of don't want to be alone right now…" Jareth took this as a sign to stay and walked back towards her. "Then I shall stay. Or shall we go somewhere else? I am at your command." The edges of Sarah's mouth widened into the most blissful smile in the history of the world. At that moment, both of them were content at just staring at each other. But this was only the beginning.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

For hours they did nothing but talk about everything that had happened since they had last seen each other. Eventually, Jareth and Sarah fell asleep in each other's arms. Their bodies were strewn out across the comforter, the blankets untouched and the pillows a mess. Both were fully clothed and were wrapped in a warm embrace. If it weren't for the sun's bright beams, they would have remained in a blissful slumber. However, the sun rose and the perfect moment came to an end. It didn't necessarily mean that another perfect moment wouldn't follow. So as the rays fell onto the sleeping bodies of the Goblin King and his love, eye began to open in a silent hello.

As Sarah came to consciousness, she let the events of the previous day unfold and settle. Her eyes revealed the emotions she felt; sadness, happiness, loneliness, joy, completeness. Before any of those feelings could be absorbed, one look into Jareth's eyes made a single emotion overtake her entire being; home. She was home at last.

As was to be expected, Jareth was the first to say anything. It was in his nature to be in control.

"This isn't a dream, Sarah." He noted her expression and smirked tiredly.

"I know." She let out a deep breath and sat up, untangling herself from his arms. "The first day of the rest of my life," a small laugh passing her lips. "I'm no longer a teacher, daughter, or sister. What am I now besides your property?"

This was the last thing he had been expecting. Last night they had gotten along so well but the first words she said were irksome. Jareth silently hoped it was just her hormones speaking. "It's quite the opposite. For the past 15 years I have belonged only to you. You belong to no one, Sarah. No one could ever tame you nor do I want to try." He gently put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. "How about breakfast? I'm sure that you're hungry."

"Starving, actually." Sarah smiled, her bad mood vanishing.

* * *

><p>Once breakfast was over Sarah returned to her rooms to get ready for the day. She took a quick shower and went to explore her closet. Her jaw dropped the moment she opened the door. It was like a fantasy she had had when she was 15. Every single dress she had ever dreamed about was confined within the closet. Different shades of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, black, and white. It was overwhelming and made her decision even harder. In the end she decided to wear a light blue gown that had crystal droplets at the waist. Before leaving her quarters she inspected herself in the mirror.<p>

Jareth was in his throne room watching the goblins at play. They were bothersome creatures and perhaps they needed a hobby. Something to do. A thought struck him but it was forgotten the moment he laid eyes on Sarah. The sight of her was enough to take his breath away and she blushed slightly before picking up her normal demeanor. "Your highness," she said as she took a curtsey.

He took her shoulders and forced her to stand up straight. "You never have to bow to me, my precious. I should bow to you." The Goblin King bowed in front of his lady and took her hand, laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles. When the goblins saw their king bow, they all stopped what they were doing and did the same thing. Sarah immediately felt uncomfortable but she didn't protest. "Come. I have something for you."

Together they walked outside and began strolling in a beautiful gardens. It was almost otherworldly because of all of the details. Sarah even saw a fairy and happily followed it. Her happiness was shot immediately when she saw someone spray the fairy, killing it. "69," a familiar voice said.

"Hoggle!" The dwarf's eyes widened at the mention of his name and he dropped his can and came rushing in to hug his friend.

"Sarah! What's you doing here? With him." His bitterness towards Jareth was evident but Sarah just blew it off.

"Long story short, I live here now."

Hoggle stepped forward towards the Goblin King and shook his fist. "Why I ought a!" Sarah held him back.

"It's not his fault, I swear."

Finally Jareth decided to step into the conversation. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Hogwart. What Sarah says is true."

"It's Hoggle!" Sarah chuckled slightly and kissed her friend on the cheek.

A reunion was evidently going to happen in the near future and Sarah couldn't be happier that Jareth had made it all possible. She stood and turned to him, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank-you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'s**** Note:** It's been almost a year since I last updated my story and I am deeply sorry for that. For a while I had no inspiration and didn't know what to do with the story. Thankfully, I'm going to be writing again. Hopefully by the end of this year it will be finished.

If you have any suggestions for the story, please message me. Also, I'm open for character suggestions.

Thanks for the patience! Love, Lynn.


End file.
